vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 10
This story is from Old Age Canon. Some of the lore may have changed. Author: WinterAnswer Previous: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 9, Continued: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 11 There had been congratulations given as she relayed the new development to Unkli, Akuna, Rupland, Niyi, and Budio. Nuly had smiled with them, laughed at Unkli's jokes about the General's "advances." But for Nuly it all passed by like a soft wind as she calculated her plan silently in her mind. What time would it be best to strike? Would there be guards? If so, how many and in what ways could she dispose of them? Her new sword had come to mind, a primary tool. Her secondary being the old knife which pressed down on her leg in her skirt's pocket. So many details to consider, and yet Nuly still needed to allow other particulars to fall in place. Patience was a vital attribute for any soldier, especially a double-agent. Unkli shuffled in her sleep, beckoning Nuly back to reality and with that fresh sense of fear. Why was she such a prime detail in this scheme, Nuly asked herself. Why was she so important to her? Was this relationship just a complication that needed to be corrected? Was it's workings anymore real than Nuly's Shigu identity? And why did it terrify her to weigh the chances she might be a liability, an obstacle that could be dealt with at the end of a dagger or a sword? A nightmare had come to her a few nights ago, the seeds of her fears materializing to corrupt and deceive. Nuly ascended those stairs to the high tower, hearing the lover's cries echo off the stone walls. Looking out the tower's windows she saw it was much high than she believed it was. While she drew nearer to the top, the ceiling began to trickle with red. The wooden door couldn't hold her back as she shouldered her way past it. And Unkli was there, hooked in the claws of the Beast. Nuly stood before the two, Rain's hands buried deep within Unkli's chest. Blood bathed every part of that stone floor, and everyone was soaked in it too. The General's body convulsed with hard muscles, her limbs long and massive. Her maw proudly presented multiple rows of white fangs, each taken from a victim of hers. "Would you like to tell her something before she dies?" She tried, but no chance was given. The General's jaws were already widely parted and ready to engulf the lover. Her body was easily swallowed in a demented smile. "Don't worry," she then said, "she won't be dead for long. She will be reborn and made into my child. And you will have the privilege of being her first kill." There was no hope here anymore. The plot was compromised, it was over. With her failure, she couldn't go back. The only way out was for Nuly to plunge herself from the window and impact against the earth. She had awaken with a startle, but luckily Unkli was a heavy sleeper. Unsurprisingly when morning came, Nuly was called for and she presented herself before the General. "You are no longer with Axaluta squad, Luka," she informed without locking eyes with her. "You are being transferred to Numnuws squad. It is a middle squad, so you will be better protected from the hazards that are sure to face." The golden orbs then found her. "But you've survived this long, so I don't think you'll need the extra protection. How many have you've killed, Luka?" "I believe I've lost count, my General." It was a honest answer. "Already at the point where you can't keep count? Guess then." "Twenty-five? Twenty-eight?" Rain grinned at her estimation. "I know some soldiers like to make tallies of theirs, scratch it on their swords and spears. For myself, I can't be for sure how many have died. Maybe three hundred, maybe four hundred." It was an claim Nuly wasn't willing to believe. "But it's not about how many die, Luka." Her eyes narrowed at her, the gold of her eyes showing well. "It's about what effect those deaths have. Does the army still not march? Do we not claim victory at every battle? Do we not project fear in the hearts of our enemies?" The General was very close now, her breathes blowing the hair on Nuly's muzzle. She could see the pink scars on her neck. "Luka, why don't you answer?" "Uh," Nuly broke her silence, "absolutely, my General. We are destined for victory, and you will lead the path." The General cocked her head to the side. "And what would you all do if something were to happen to me?" "I believe our path would continue, following whomever you entrusted with your command. But it's not something I wish to think about." "Hmmm...as do I." She then grabbed a brown shack from the ground, the same bag that held the old messages from last night. "Here," she presented it to her. "Don't lose it, or any of it's contents. There will be much displeasure in me if you do. Find Reinado and get with your squad. She's the one in the dress. Understood?" "Yes, my General." Stiffening and saluting, Nuly ran off with the bag's strap wrapped over her torso. She found Reinado watching the soldiers form into their rows and informed her of the transfer. "See there?" she pointed a claw at a front standing sergal, "the one with black fur?" "Yes?" "That's your squad. Find your spot." Nuly nodded and did so, taking a space between two males whom were both shorter than her. Regardless of her assumed promotion, she couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic with so many soldiers bunched around her. Even so, her new placement gave her a clearer view of the General. There were no arrows, no bullets, maybe a glance of something in the sky, but the march that day was bare of any skirmishes. When all seemed safe, scouts were dispatched to review the surrounding fields, and even then there were no shots. South led them to a change of scenery, and Nuly was grateful for it. There would be no more plains for today as they drew nearer to a new forest. A figure exited the greenery and speedily approached the army, a scout bearing a new development. The General immediately told the squads to halt and come around her after hearing the scout's words. "There is good news, my children," she loudly notified in a happy tone and a hand on her hip. "I know you're all tired and worn, but to the south, in that forest," she pointed at the forestry a few rekusus away, "is a town. A town of talyxians of several clans whom have decided to let us rest on their territory for a few days. Since they have graciously given us passage, tell me what you're not going to do!" "We are not to kill, steal, harm, or harass!" a few called out their answer. "What else?" "We will not burn or destroy anything!" a single soldier spoke out. "And how will you act towards this city?" "Like our home!" the majority and Nuly yelled. "And what will happen if you don't?" "We will be beaten and executed!" "You all have listened well," she complimented as she scratched at her jaw. "I cannot guarantee the same privileges we were given at Unigeta. They will allow us to rest, but it is not certain if they will give us anything more than that. Regardless, their cooperation is charity enough. You will eat and drink what you have now, but you will not ask for anything more. You can buy what you can, but not ask for a handout. Understand?!" "Yes, my General!" In spite of the General's words, they were cautious, searching between the trees and up in their branches for anyone whom might take offense to their presence. The forest possessed a higher diversity of plant life than the others Nuly had trekked through. The trees were taller and thicker while the shrubs and ferns were more colorful. The wilderness held many calls, each a species Nuly couldn't recognize. From the sounds and motions that seemed to originated from all directions, foreign movement could be distinguished. Talyxians hunters ran to and fro from several places, appearing to mean no harm to the troopers. Quaint huts and shacks could be seen as they progressed further, farmlands and cattle with their overseers watching them. A dirt road cut through the greenery, but the Shigu army preferred to make their own trail. Horned livestock pulled wagons along both ways, their drivers and passengers silent. The vegetation grew thinner as the Talyxians' territory drew into sight. The wooden buildings were more compacted, many reaching up to two stories and no further. The road carved through the buildings and houses, veining throughout the town. Five individuals waited for them at the threshold, all aged talyxians with a variety of color and stripes in their fur. The choice of apparel was light, only vests and short leggings. Town elders. The leftmost male came forth as the General approached. "Quin," he stated as he bowed wholesomely. "Virul," a female said. "Ducli." "Gran." "Seria," the middle one said lastly, gray mixing in with his brown hair. The General came forward and bowed as well, but not as generously. "I'm sure you all know who I am," she smilingly greeted them. She waved at her troopers and they too bow, their armor shuffling. "You have our gratitude sirs and ma'ams," Nuly heard the General say to the elders. "The gratitude is ours, General Rain," the brownish male responded. "It is with the utmost honor and privilege that we shelter you and your army. You are free to trail among our territory and our people, but I am not sure if we have enough dwellings to accommodate your entire numbers." The talyxian leveled his head downward. "My soldiers will not need such. All they require is level ground to place their pallets to rest. But I do request they be fed and quenched." "Of course, General," he assured politely, "I believe we have enough to wet your mouths and fill your bellies." "How long are you hoping to bless us with your presence?" an amber-colored female dressed in a thin yellow robe inquired. "We aim to move on within the next day or so. The past few days have not been the kindest to us." "Unfortunate to hear that, General Rain," Seria stated with compassionate eyes. "Our home will be your home." "I have stated the same to my soldiers. They will behave themselves. Their lives depend on such. To those that don't, you may kill, skin, and have their fur as a gift from me. They make the finest coats." A few elders were taken back by her assertion, Rain's smile becoming bolder. "Well, we hope nothing to that accord will occur, General. We wish no harm to come to your people." "And we mean none to yours." "We will prepare your food and drink. Your soldiers are welcomed to buy what goods we sell or buy shelter for a night at one of our inns. Anywhere else is acceptable." "You have our thanks." The General then held a clinched fist over her heart. "If you will come us, General Rain, we will show you where you will be staying," the male waved a hand towards the town, a few fingers missing from his appendage. Nuly expected these days to be a repeat when they flooded into Unigeta. The army followed the General through the thin streets as the elders took time to point out the many aspects of their community: their buildings, architecture, cobblestone streets, markets, and businesses. Many of the dwellings were built near the predominant river that ran through the settlement. Much of the area was not deforested, trees and ferns growing naturally around the unnatural constructions. A number of buildings had become overtaken by a plant's invasive grown with vines adhering to whole sides. The talyxians had a natural liking for their forests and plant life. Children stared from the side of the road, workers pausing in their duties to watch the sergals overflow into their home. The tour for Nuly, having been partially interesting, was a dull activity. She would rather be with Unkli and the others. And even that mere thought lead Nuly to review the ways she might stray Unkli away from here. A lie had to be fabricated, a location where they could meet. Still the question of how and when rested unanswered inside Nuly's skull. Where the General would reside was a large three-story keep with golden planks of lumber and glimmering windows. It certainly wasn't the most spectacular structure Nuly's eyes had seen throughout this campaign, but it was an impressive construction nevertheless. Rain gave permission for the squads to disperse and take to their own business, but the same wasn't given to Nuly, Kuvo, a few captains, and armed guards whom entered the edifice with her. Inside, spacious rooms held large tables with their bright decor and inviting scents. Servants bowed silently when they caught sight of the General, and many times she would have to duck her head to enter another room. "These will be your subordinates quarters," the brown elder waved at the right side of the hallway on the third floor where fabric sheets served as doors. "Yours, General Rain, is at the end of the hall. Would you all like a bath before you dine?" "A bath sounds appropriate, elder." "Excellent. I will have them prepare the water. The servants will tend to you when everything is ready. For right now, you may undress in your rooms." After giving a small nod for the elder leave, Rain turned her head towards the captains and guards. "Spelo," she pointed a claw at a female captain, "you will take the room nearest to mine. Opun," designating a male captain now, "you take the next room. Then Crin, then Kuvo, then Luka." It must have been some level of trust and expectation the General had for each of her aides. Even so, Nuly was not concerned about it. It would be the General's best choice to not trust her at all anyway. Pushing the blue-dyed sheet aside to enter her room, minor tings came to Nuly's ears. She looked to see four miniature sized silver bells hooked on the rack where the blue sheet hung from. For a minute, Nuly played with the sheet, seeing how light she would have to move it so the bells would not sound. No doubt every other doorway had the same. A bath would be just the right thing today, Nuly thought, taking her armor off. Grooming alone couldn't rid all that dirt and grim out of her fur. Even so, she didn't know what to expect. Were these talyxians given too much trust? She didn't want to seem rude by bringing her knife along for just a wash. "Madam," a young voice said behind the sheet, "the bathes are ready." Nuly passed through the doorway and found a darkly brown-furred talyxian with green ears waiting next to the door. She and a few others were personally escorted by the servants down into the lower levels past the first floor. Small candle light assisted their sight, the air down here somewhat thicker as they walked down a hallway. A heavy barrier of steam hit Nuly as she was lead into the first door, fragrances entering her nose. Multiple stalls, some empty, some occupied, held several young servants working away at sergal fur. Nuly saw the General with her eyes relaxingly closed while her hair was scrubbed and cleaned by the hands of her two personal groomers. Nuly was helped by her own bathers into an undersized tub, it's searing water immediately piercing her layer of fur. Both of her arms submerged while her legs were propped up on the tub's rim. Two pairs of young hands then took to their business, claws raking through hair to do away with the filth. Dabs of oil from glass bottles were added as well, the bathers working it's way into her fur. As the process went on, Nuly slowly started to slump in the tub with the water up to her chin. "Madam," the left talyxian gained her attention, "are you ready to have your head doused?" "Yes." The boy then lifted a large wooden pail. "Close your eyes, madam." Nuly did so as the warm water spilled over her head. She then felt their hands gently scrub her muzzle and face. They were quite thorough too, getting the inside of her ears, between her toes, and even asking if she would like her crouch cleaned. Nuly held back a surge of laughter before she allowed them to do such. Towels came around her and fluffed Nuly's black hair dry. She then noticed that she was the only one left in that bath hall. Nuly put on the skirt she was offered by the bathers, it's small waistband straining as she pulled it up. Her same escort was waiting for her when she exited the room. While being lead back up to the first floor, the smell of food came to her. The leaders of the Shigu army now sat together at a table with large platters of meats, breads, pastries, and the occasional vegetable. Most, if not all were unclothed, their jaws clamping noisily with talk and food. Rain watched Nuly as she approached the table, her escort pulling out a chair next to a captain. The moment she sat, the General's voice came to her. "Enjoying yourself, Luka?" Everyone was silent now, all their eyes on her. "Extremely, my General. A bath was much needed." Nuly showed her a friendly smile, and the General presented her own. "This is Luka, everyone," she waved at her. "Welcome her." Some bowed their heads while others gave her a salute. "She is to be my new reader. You might remember her being the one we found in the forest. She's a very fortunate find." "Askul will be missed," Kuvo suddenly stated. "He will," Rain replied, "as will Tacnoon and Bervar." She gnawed at a piece of meat, blood trickling over her lips. "Luka has no doubt been grateful. She even gifted me with a necklace back in Unigeta." The lot of the listeners hummed with intrigue, Nuly feeling somewhat flattered. "Can you write, Luka?" "Only the most basic of statements. I'm not a good speller." "Askul could read and write," Kuvo said, taking a sip from his glass. "It would be vital that you learn." Nuly nodded at his serious glance. "She has been loyal and consistent up to this point," the General assured him. "I have no doubt she will put forth her fullest effort." "I promise I will, my General." Rain and her locked eyes, but Nuly was the only one to smile this time. "Have you eaten yet, Luka? Someone pass her along a plate, hand her some food." Blood-soaked hands passed along cuts of raw meat and Nuly greedily ate what she was given, savoring the flavor of this non-sergal flesh. Meat and bread were dipped into bowls of blood while discussion was commenced, Nuly taking the part of an observer to it all. The captains talked and laughed with food falling from their maws, but their mouths would shut every instance the General spoke. "I was surprised when the clan leader actually challenged me," she started. "I was even more surprised she faced me not with a gun, but a sword. She at least had the steadfastness of personally attacking me, and I'm glad she did. It was a good fight, a fun fight. She was fast and handled her blade well. But obviously she wasn't as good as me. I was sure to keep her head even though the battle wasn't over. I didn't want to throw away such a good treat." She giggled as she licked her teeth. Other fallen enemies were be talked about, as well as the costs of the last few battles. "So are we through with them, these Nevreans?" Opun asked around the table. "They've failed," Rain answered, "their tactics have failed and their people have failed. Their best option is to fly away and weep in their caves." "What was their motivation for attacking us?" "It's all the same," another captain spoke. "What members we captured only spoke of disgust for our ways. They only gave empty threats like the destruction of our clan will be the only justice fitting for our crimes.' They are blind like all the rest." Nuly half-listened to them while she ate her meal. "I do feel something," Rain commented, gaining everyone's attention with so few words. "I feel some dark air about these Nevrean weapons our troopers now handle." "You believe some evil is crafted in their design?" "Maybe. Luka, have you felt any sickness since using your weapon?" Nuly thought about that for a minute, but answered with a negative. "I would like to see your weapon. I need to study it and find what is causing me to feel so uneasy about them." She had no choice but to concede to the General's demand. Rain called over a guard watching them, tilting the tip of her muzzle near his ears to whisper. The guard then walked and turned the corner from out of sight. After many of the platters had become bare, they were then invited into the elder Seria's personal quarters. His room was found on the same floor as theirs. Inside among the furniture were the skulls of various animals and a few stuffed corpses, the carpets and drapes being very vibrant. Seats on low red cushions and drinks of wine were offered, everyone happily accepting both. "Tell me, General Rain," Seria began as he handed a glass to Crin, "you told me the past days have not been kind to you. What happened?" "Cowardice happened, elder," Silves smiled at him. "Bloodshed happened. And when it was all over, vengeance happened, for us. I thought the Reonos were cowards, but these Nevreans that attacked us greatly exceed their fearfulness." She then lapped at her drink. "I thought the Nevrean clans were openly neutral. Is this a declaration of war?" "I'm doubtful about that. We rested at Unigeta before the attack, and their leader warned me to trend carefully through the plains. He even showed me a parchment with the same clan's colors and emblem. He said someone of his race told him to hand it off to me. This one clan wanted to fight us, but they found no victory." "When was the last attack?" "One day ago, long before we entered your territory. I trust that we are safe here, elder." Rain leveled her eyes at Seria, his expression turning awkward. "Of course, General. Our warriors will not allow these provokers to harm you or anyone else." "That sooths my qualms, Seria. You're quite the host, providing all this luxury and defense. I feel almost guilty for considering to raze your village to release some of my frustrations. I'm very glad I didn't." The sergals rumbled with light laughter, but the elder only presented a small cautious smile. Nuly was sure to let out a low giggle. The rest of their visitation was used to discuss the possible new paths through other territories with Seria offering passage over their several rivers by the bridges. Rain thanked him and also inquired about the dam fortress further south. "I would like to visit it," she stated. It would be a definite destination. All the while Nuly listened silently, rarely being called upon to voice her own opinion. When the view of the sky from a window darkened and the servants came in to light the candles, the sergals rose from their seats. Everyone escorted themselves to their rooms, their bells jiggling in chorus. Nuly noticed her pile of armor was rearranged differently than when she left. Even more noticeable was that her sword was gone. It didn't surprise her, but what sparked her anger was the fact she now couldn't find her knife. It hardly mattered. Her claws and teeth would be put to use if she was forced too, in fact she rather preferred it. Nuly tried to rest for the moment on her bed, but a guard's head soon peeked in through the veil of her door. "The General wishes to see you. And she wants you to bring your pack." Nuly immediately dressed in her skirt and shouldered her sack of papers, feeling as if she should readied herself. She very well knew the cuts that would make her erupt in red. Hopefully when she jumped from one of the keep's windows, the fall wouldn't harm her too much. Before Nuly had passed through the entrance to the General's room, she could hear the slight whine of strings in there. Nuly's eyes immediately targeted Silves settled on her low-rise bed at the opposite wall. And placed in her lap was a talyxian child picking his claws across a small stringed instrument. "Luka," the General suddenly said, the boy's playing ceasing, "take your skirt off." "Ma'am?" "Take it off. I rather see my advisors without any obstruction." Nuly did so, placing it next to the doorway by Rain's instructions along with her bag. "Good. Come here and listen." The boy started up again as Nuly walked her way towards them. The child's fingers picked masterfully at the strings, each giving off a calming note. The General's hand petted the top of the cub's head, lightly touching his ears while the other stayed on his knee. Silves' eyes never left him and neither did her grin. During a few melodies she started to sway back and forth as she hummed softly with the notes. Rain's hands were ever so gentle during those songs. "Thank you, little one," she commented and lifted the boy off her lap. She rose from her bed and strolled over to a pile of her belongings. She retrieved two gold runks and offered them to the cub. His ears jumped upwards, his eyes widening at the two discs in her palm. "Go on. Take them." His disbelief was evident, but he took them either way. "Thank you so much, Madam," he expressed happily. "Those are yours to spend. Yours only, understand?" The child quickly nodded before he was allowed to leave, clutching his pay with both hands close to his chest. Rain then moved past Nuly, picking up her pack to sit in front of a low table near her bed. "Luka, come sit," she told her while she started to spill out the contents of the bag onto the table. Nuly sat opposite of the General, watching her sort all the papers into an orderly pile in front of her. "Kuvo was right. It would be very appropriate for you to learn to write better. I have an idea. To help better your skills, I want you to practice reading these messages," the General patted the papers, "and I want you to practice writing their sentences. Let's see if that helps." "Yes, my General," Nuly agreed. "I will get you some more paper and something to write with. Pick some notes to read." Rain flowingly lifted from the floor and disappeared beyond the door. Nuly quickly scanned the room, looking for either her weapon or Rain's own. Neither could be found, not near the heap of the General's items nor close to the bed. She would have liked to be a bit nosier, but she didn't want to be caught looking when the General returned. Nuly read about the Sigaroy squadron moving north, ready to perform a panzer maneuver on the town of Jaquweed. More status reports from multiple squads were also there, as were a few distress letters. "The bastards have been attacking in small bursts," one letter reported, "and they take every opportunity to run so they might fight again." Dirt and smudges of ink could be seen on some pieces while others were dotted with rosy blotches. A few showed two or three different styles of handwriting on one letter, a method to preserve paper. Rain returned with a few sheets of paper in one hand and a feather and inkwell in the other. "Do they not tell great stories?" she asked Nuly. "Only the minimal details. Only my imagination can fill in the greater and grander ones," Nuly smiled, taking a single sheet from the pile. The General placed the instruments on her right side and Nuly was quick to begin. "Read it to me first," Rain commanded, "then write it down." "Weather has not been the greatest," Nuly vocalized the words. "A cyclone had been seen yesterday and we have been on the lookout for more ever since." She watched her as she wrote every sentence down from the bed. Her breath and the scribbling of Nuly's pen were the only sounds that inhabited that room, excluding the noises from outside the window. The ritual was far from relaxing for Nuly. "I have been thinking, Luka," Silves suddenly spoke which persuaded Nuly to stop writing. "Without my own readers, I feel crippled. It might be more suitable if I started learning how to. Do you think you can do that, Luka?" For a moment, Nuly didn't know the words to say. She didn't believe she had the level of skill to educate her. There was still much for her to learn. "I can try, my General," she replied nevertheless, "but I'm not a teacher. I'm still very much a student." "Then we will learn together. It will just be one more way for you to assist me." "Would you like to start now?" "No. Not tonight. Tomorrow, if I have time." Nuly then nodded and continued her work. Twelve sentences varying in length and complexity had been written down before the General gave a new proposal. "Something has been bothering me, Luka, and I think I know of a way you could help me." Her words were low as her legs began spread apart. "What is it, my General?" Nuly glanced down at her now exposed crouch. "My swollen loins need to be massaged. Your tongue should be well suited for such," she softly demanded, her hand touching her hood. Nuly froze as she stared at her. "Uh...I don't think...I should, my General," Nuly stuttering replied. "I'm giving you permission. It would very much please me." Nuly's writing hand quaked as she watched the General's eyes fill with a hunger. There was a silent moment between the two, each staring at the other. How fast could I kill her, she asked herself. How far could I chew through her neck before she expires? "Why are you so quiet, Luka?" Nuly relinquished her pen and rose with her shaking legs. "Don't stand," the General said, "crawl to me." Nuly then placed herself on her hands and knees and begin to move forward. Was this a test of her obedience? A way to embarrass her? Nuly certainly felt so as her muzzle neared Silves' genitals. "Put your arms behind my legs. No, the other way from the inside. Higher. There." Nuly's arms were now effectively pinned by Rain's legs to the side of the mattress as she sat. Nuly didn't question the reason for such, believing it somehow boosted Rain's arousal. Sitting atop her legs, Nuly lightly stroked at the pink flesh before her face and felt it's heat and moisture. The General's smell was quite pleasant and she had a thicker flavor than Unkli's. Her walls were a bit loose but strong nevertheless. The General's hood playfully jumped atop Nuly's nose while her breath increased in intensity. She felt Rain place a hand on her head and force her muzzle closer to her vagina. "Deeper!" Nuly desired much to rip into her tenderness with her teeth, but it would be a poor decision to do so. Instead for the time being, she tried to pretend she was with Unkli. Nuly had to stop from time to time to catch her breath, the General's fluids being very excessive. Rain growled softly, her claws scraping into her ears and digging into her scalp. Nuly could only moan and dig her own claws into the mattress. She remembered what Unkli had showed her, firmly moving her tongue deeper and faster in between her folds. Finally, with a burst of hot liquid and a heavy sigh, the General had finally finished. "Excellent," she applauded her, releasing her arms. "I hope I didn't injury you." "No, my General. I'm fine." Nuly could feel blood leaking from the scratches on her head and ears. "That's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow." "May I ask what happened to my sword?" She wiped her wet chin. "I have revealed some plot by the Nevreans. Don't worry, it will be replaced. It's a shame, it was a very fine blade." She dabbed at a wet spot on her bed sheets and licked at her fingers. "And my knife? I came back to my room and it was gone too." "It will be replaced as well. I want my advisors to be able to protect themselves. Any more questions?" "No ma'am." Nuly rose, put away her papers, and lifted up her skirt. "Good night, Luka," the General told her before she left and Nuly gave her the same. Nuly threw her bag haphazardly next to her armor when she entered her room and collapsed on the bed. She didn't want to think about what happened, she just wanted to sleep. Hours would pass and slumber wouldn't set in. During those moments, Nuly's mind kept reviewing what she could have done instead of surrendering herself. Nuly stood and walked towards the door. When she poked her head out, the two guards posted on each side of her door looked at her. "I need to urinate." "Is there a chamber pot in your room?" "Ah, let me check." Indeed there was, but there was no need for it. She desired one more chance at her life, but tonight had provided too many obstacles and a taste she couldn't get out of her mouth. Nuly creased her eyes opened and found a figure towering over her bedside. Realizing it was Her, she hurryingly jumped from her bed and stood. And yet, instead of pouncing forward to attack, Silves just stood there. "My General!" she saluted her, "I'm sorry. Did I sleep late?" "Not by much," she stated with a blank expression and two weapons on her person. "I wanted to ask if that knife of yours meant anything to you?" "No, ma'am. I bought it at Unigeta." "Hmmm, a cheap blade. Then you will be pleased to see I have these for you." The General presented a sheathed dagger and sword to her. Nuly slowly accepted the General's gifts, finding the knife to be heavier than her previous one. Partially revealing the sword from it's rawhide scabbard, she could see it was a worn but well-maintained blade. "Thank you, my General," she said happily, "It's perfect." "There is some business we are to complete today. One being my lessons, but right now I need to inform my children of a development. Dress in your armor and wait for when we leave." "Yes, my General." And she was out the door. Nuly hastily donned her armor and shouldered her pack with the two new blades. Nuly and everyone else accompanied Silves as she went out onto the streets. There was much activity as males and females performed their commerce while sergal soldiers jogged by. The troopers had been rounded up near the outskirts of the town and Nuly attempted to spot Unkli from the squads, but could not catch sight of her. "My children!" the General howled at her army, "I have discovered a deceitful plot about these Nevrean weapons several of you carry." She held up Nuly's black-bladed sword in the air. "The Nevreans we fought have cast a darkness on these weapons. A dark air surrounds them, so much they threaten to engulf us in disarray and sickness." Many heads looked about themselves, their talk rising in volume. "There is no good in these tools, only death. They will ensure our destruction if we do not abandon them. You will give us these weapons so we may burn them and rid us of their spell. To those that refuse, you only guarantee a curse onto you and your brethren. Do not become a liability. Come forth and surrender them. Blades, daggers, spears, and whatever else you have taken from the Nevreans. We will fill all those that have empty hands with arms blessed by your General!" Soldiers renounced their weapons into a pile of at least a hundred examples. There had been sad last glances, but none refused to part with the . Armfuls of twigs and kindling were thrown onto the heap of metal before it was ignited with a spark. "Very good, my children!" the General thanked them. "Nothing will lead us away from our path. Leave these weapons to degrade and rust. Keep safe and keep watchful for my next order. You are all dismissed." The entire army affirmed loudly and the General began to retreat back to the keep. "Uh, General Rain," Nuly spoke at her side. "May I find someone here? I need to speak with them." "Who is it?" she looked at her without turning her head. "A friend." "What is their name?" she now asked with more sternness in her voice. "Unkli." "Go. Don't take very long. Do you know your way back?" "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, my General." Then Nuly was off towards the still dispersing crowd of soldiers. A few bumped into her as she moved passed them, trying to eye at least Akuna's conspicuous stature. Nuly then felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she quickly whirled around to find, "Rupland!" "We haven't seen you for a while, Luka." he smiled, still sporting that bandage over his eye. "Is the General keeping you all to herself?" "Something to that accord," she answered with a half-grin, "where is Unkli and everyone else?" "Let's find them." The rest of the group soon came together, greeting Nuly with happy hellos and expressions. "The night was lonely without you," Unkli softly told her as they strongly embraced. "I know. Mine was as well." "Are you here to stay?" "Not for long." "Then let's not waste any time." Unkli lead Nuly away from the others, seeking shelter and privacy in the seclusion of the woods. Unkli quickly remove her plating, so fast she began to assist Nuly with her own armor when she was done. She grinded against her powerfully, pressing her nose down on her chest. Nuly moved along with her rhythm, finding no time to talk. Apparently she couldn't even stand one night without her, Nuly thought. Her movements were very passionate, her tongue striking deeply within. It was hard to keep up with her pace. Both of their pelvises were overtly wet when they finished, their breathes heaving furiously. "How has it been with the General?" Unkli asked with her arms around Nuly. "Enjoyable for the most part, but not half as much when I'm with you." "You smell very nice," Unkli soothing grumbled with her muzzle on her shoulder. "I suppose a bath was taken?" "Just one benefit of being an advisor," she responded without too much gloating. "Another one is being closer to danger." All the joy left Unkli's tone. "Anyone trying to hurt her will be trying to hurt you. They'll try to kill you in the night, in your sleep. Don't let that happen." "I won't." Nuly rose off the grass and begin to put her armor back on. Unkli did the same and when both of them were done, Nuly came forward to embrace Unkli one more time. "I want you to know something," she stated quietly in her ear. "Something is wrong. I think the commotion about the Nevreans' weapons was just the beginning. I don't know what's going to happen, but I feel like something evil is working against us. And if you feel like it's coming your way, you should run. Just run." "Had yourself a premonition?" she joked. "I'm serious." Nuly tightened her hold. "Should I tell Akuna and all them?" "No. Just tell them I said keep themselves safe. That's all anyone can do. Keep yourself alive and if times turn too dire, just run. Just run away from it all. Okay?" "Alright, Luka. I will. Why are you saying all this?" Nuly expected her confusion, but no other details could be revealed. "You'll know in time. I'll see you soon," Nuly parted from her. "I'll hold you to your word," she gently uttered. "What?" "Don't leave me waiting," she smirked. "I won't." With that last lie she was gone. It was all she could do, she thought. A final warning. She prayed they wouldn't kill her when the deed was done. She hoped everyone else would be spared such a sentence. But Nuly knew their wrath would be fierce and unforgiving. She couldn't save them now. She couldn't have empathy for them. She wasn't one of them. She wasn't Shigu. A few wrong turns had been taken, but Nuly eventually found her way to the keep. Her fur was still damp when she stood before Rain's door, the guards allowing her to pass with the General's admission. "No no no," she shook her head when Nuly entered. "No armor or clothes." Again she stripped and presented the General her bag. With the papers out and the pen in her hand, Nuly was ready to begin when, "Wait." Rain then leaned forward and sniffed at the air before Nuly. "Smells like sex," she grinned and Nuly ducked her head in embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, Luka. Who was it?" "It was a male." "Ah, what was his name, or did you even know his name?" "It wasn't needed," she faked a smile. "We were just looking for some fun." Rain smirked and nodded. "Well, where shall we begin first with my lessons?" Nuly tried to remember the basic teachings she was given, starting the General off with the sergalian calligraphy. Nuly pointed at a letter, speaking it's respective sound, and Silves would repeat. There were moments where Nuly could have laughed, but she knew the cost would be her life if she did. Next, they began reviewing simple verbs, nouns, and pronouns. For a time, Nuly lost herself in the lessons, causally speaking with the Terror of the North seated right next to her. Fate spins the strangest of tales, she thought. At one point near noon, one of the elders asked for the General's attention and she allowed such. Three young talyxians were then brought into the room and stood before Rain. "General Rain," Seria started, "these youths wish to ask you something." The talyxians eyed one another apprehensively as the General looked upon them blankly before a female finally spoke up. "General Rain, we wish to journey with your army." The trio bowed their heads, and Silves' first response was a light giggle. "I have no question why you want to combine yourselves with my army. But I have to ask, are you willing to die for me? Are you willing to have your hide burned and shredded in the name of Clan Shigu?" For a moment, they hesitated to answer. "It would a great honor to shed our blood for Clan Shigu," the female responded and Nuly could see Rain smile at her answer. "Luka, get a captain." Nuly searched the rooms down the hall and found Opun practicing her fighting style in her quarters. Gaining her company, she brought her back to Rain. "Opun, these are our new recruits," she waved a hand at the talyxians, "I want you to run them down the streets until they faint. Be sure to tell me who is the last to stop. Then have them spar with a few of our own." "Yes, General. Recruits!" The talyxians' ears twitched upward, their eyes now wide. "Go! Now! Are you all deaf?!" And they all left with their feet battering against the floor boards, Opun still loudly cursing them to hasten their speed. A list of vocabulary was given with a few short sentences. They were reviewed over lunch, and Nuly had to suckle at the blood on her fingers so it wouldn't stain the paper. Another distraction came in the form of a communications troop carrying a letter that Nuly was prompt to read aloud. "General Silves," Nuly's vocals were soar from speaking with the General for so many hours. "We have just been informed and regret to hear of your struggles against a fellow clan. Our justice will be heavy and swift for the suffering they have inflicted upon you, our friends. This clan will not escape the charges against them and their consequences will be severe. We have only the kindest wishes and all the speed towards your people, General Silves. Keep safe and keep your blades sharp. Have no worries about this clan, we will take care of them. Clan Nugoa chieftain, Chalo Ninstall." Rain growled with disgust while her claws drummed against her leg. "Luka, do you think these birds can be trusted?" "I'm not entirely certain, but they sound to be honest." "Don't let your ears be so easily deceived. I cannot honestly believe their words, any of them. No matter how kind they sound. They're probably conversing with our enemies as we speak, planning against us. And yet, I have no evidence against them and I prefer not to turn them away. Write back to them, Luka. Thank them for their kind words. Tell them we are as strong as ever, and the attacks had hardly hindered us. Also, tell them we seek our own justice against these aggressors. Don't give them anymore details. Only what I've told you. Understand?" "Yes, my General." Nuly placed a clean sheet in front of her and she slowly began the first of many drafts of the response letter. She used a few old letters as reference for words she didn't know how to spell from heart. The final result was short, but straight to the point, Nuly thought. At least it was readable or that's what she hoped. The communication troop was out the door the moment she grasped the letter. "Let's take a break," were the General's words after a few more minutes of simple sentences. Her bones snapped into place when she stood and stretched, a long yawn escaping her throat. Nuly mimicked her motions, muscles expanding to provide euphoria. She also felt like collapsing when she rose from the floor too fast. Her stomach convulsed with hunger, but luckily, dinner wasn't long after. Once again, a feast was served with fresh cuts and baked good that begged to be devoured. Rain had asked Opun about the new recruits and she laughingly stated that all three had vomited by the end of their initiation. "The gray with light stripes, that's the one that kept running. But the orange one was the best at sparing. It will do us well to keep an eye on him too." The lessons had briefly resumed before Rain had asserted another activity. "Let's go outside for some air." It would had been a better suggestion if it wasn't dark, but Nuly knew she couldn't deny her. "Get your armor on, bring your weapons." The papers were left in their disorder on the table with the pack next to it. None of the guards fretted when Silves walked by and out the door with plating only on her chest and upper thighs. The one other apparel she wore was a gray cloak over her torso and head. Considering the sun was absent, the traffic on the road was light, but many heads turned their way as they passed. If Rain desired a bit of discretion, her size worked against it. Even so, no one was willing to come by and start a conversation as they causally traveled down the roads. That was before a familiar voice came to Nuly's back. "Luka?" Stopping in her pace, Nuly turned to find Unkli behind her. She couldn't find the words at first as the General stopped her stride as well. She took a quick glance at Rain before she finally said something. "Unkli...hello. I didn't...expect to see you." The words came out as awkwardly as possible as she attempted to put on a happy expression. Why was she here? Was she following them? "I saw you leave and I wanted to talk...," she stammered off as she connected eyes with Nuly's company. She nearly gave off a salute and spoke her name, but Rain calmly showed her the sign for silence. "Quiet, child," she whispered, "I don't want any attention." "Uh, yes, ma-. Yes, I apologize." Unkli processed to duck her head down lightly. "Would you like to invite your friend, Luka?" Nuly quickly looked up at the General's face. The dark prevented her to see much of her features except her golden orbs. It felt like an order, and she knew it was best to treat it like one. "Would it be appropriate?" "Absolutely." Nuly then looked at Unkli and shrugged. "Would you like to?" "Of course, it would be a pleasure to," she replied excitingly. "Keep yourself quiet though," the General commanded. "No mention of my name or rank. Speak when spoken to. We're just here for a nightly walk." Unkli affirmed and took a place at Nuly's side as they continued on their way. "Quiet nights make me nervous," Rain whispered after breathing a heavy sigh. "I always believe the darkness is hiding something. Something ready to harm me. I take alarm to even the smallest of sounds, and I'm always ready to defend myself. You keep watchful too, understand? To the smallest of sound, to the slightest of sight. Be watchful." They both spoke in affirmations, and followed the General for many lengths to the point they were near the town's forested outskirts. It was then she left the road and strolled into the obscurity of the woods. "Where are we going?" Nuly asked quietly. "Into the dark." Nuly didn't allow Rain to escape her sight as they weaved around the bushes and trees with Unkli in tow. Rain stopped to crane her head upward towards the sky, the torches of the town orange dots in the blackness behind them. "I like the lights in the sky," she murmured as she stared skyward. "Shining lights, like jewels. They say there are patterns and shapes. They even have names. I don't know any. Do any you?" "No ma'am," they both confessed, Nuly's hand inching it's way to her knife. The blade came out quietly, silent enough that the General didn't notice. In one motion, she tossed the sheath to Silves' right to land in the grass. "What was that?" Nuly asked and it provided the distraction she very much needed. Her foot claws dug in the grass, pressing her forward as her arm cocked back. She was so close with the dagger thrusting, her fear and excitement overflowing, but it was all dispelled when an arm deflected her path. Nuly was thrown aside, but her knife remained in her hand. Unkli had yelled something, but Nuly didn't pay any attention to what she said. She quickly took to her feet, readying her defense for an attack upon herself. But she found Rain remained stagnate, her figure partially hidden by the dark. "Luka?" she could hear her say innocently, "did you trip?" Nuly didn't answer as she went for another strike which was also defended against. Silves' powerful hands twisted Nuly's wrist, painfully persuading her to release her knife before she was battered across the jaw. "Are you drunk again?" the General giggled tauntingly as Nuly revealed her sword. She could sparsely see the Beast or Unkli in the night's air, but they were still viewable. "You should calm yourself, Luka. I don't want to kill you here." Another attempt was given and for it Nuly received a kick that launched her off her feet. Her helmet left her head, but it wasn't retrieved. A frustrated call echoed through the trees, the blade never finding it's target. Rain would step aside out of it's way, playfully taking her time with her new prey. Nuly's jaw shut with a clomp when she was struck again, her body slamming to the ground. She was out of attempts, the General kicking away her weapon and clutching her throat with her foot claws. "What's making you do this, Luka?" Silves asked with her weight bearing down upon Nuly's neck. "Who's making you do this? Is it her?!" She knew who she was accusing, but there were no answers given, only yelps as her claws embedded into her hide. Rain lifted her head and repeatedly slammed it against the ground, Nuly's mind becoming blurred with pain. "Please! Stop!" she heard Unkli cry out, harking her back to her dream. "Do you think we'll continue our lessons when I'm skinning you? We can use your hide to write on." Nuly heard her laugh before a wisp prompted the General to take her hold off her neck and press down on her chest. Rain looked off to her right at the wilderness, and another wisp hurled from it. Rain's arm flashed and caught the object in flight: an arrow. Nuly didn't wait, rapidly pushing the General off her with a kick and scrambling to her feet. "Run!" she told Unkli. Rain grabbed after her breast plate, but Nuly struggled out of her hold with another arrow launching forward. "Run now!" All she could do, all she could think about was running. She pleaded her legs to push and hurl her faster through the trees and brush. Voices could be heard, someone's feet slapping the ground behind her. She could hear their breath which only convinced her legs to fly further. Many moments had passed when she realized they were still there, and then came her voice again. "Luka! Please stop for a minute! Please!" Her feet skidded to a stop, but Nuly still kept her distance as her heart pulsated. "What are you doing? What the hell did you just do?!" "We have to keep running," she pleaded, moving back as she spoke. "They were trying to kill us. They're all going to kill us if we don't leave now." "Why, Luka? Why are you doing this?" She wanted her to come closer, but she didn't want to stop. "They'll kill you if they catch you. If you value your life, you'll follow me. Will you?" "I don't understand-" "Unkli! They will kill you! Follow me and I can help you. Please." There was a moment of hesitation, but when it passed, she nodded. A second was spared for Nuly to expel her dinner, but the next they were gone. They peeled off their armor little by little, a lightness entering their steps with each piece discarded. The trees branches hindered Nuly's view of the stars, but a clearing soon provided ample directions west. For the past few hours, they had been running north, but Nuly felt more confident with their trail now corrected. A few more voices whispered and spoke out to them, but they were ignored. Only talyxians she told herself, hoping no sergal guards would take notice to the two's fleeing gait. Then a stark fear struck in her as more feet sounded and hurried towards them. They didn't speak, only slowly gaining. She couldn't stop until a crippling pain ran through her lower right leg. Nuly tripped, tumbling downward to slam her side against a tree. "Luka!" She attempted to resume her run, but the pain in her leg was too great and her pursuers too close. "Get them!" someone yelled out, "Get them!" Claws poked at her as their hands restrained her legs and arms. Unkli was thrown to the ground and treated with the same regards. �Just like old times,' Nuly thought, feeling a blade press against her throat. "Who are you, sergal?!" Nevreans. Nuly had never been more relieved to see Nevreans, three in all in fact. "You all Shigu?" "No," Nuly admitted, "We're not Shigu." "What?!" Unkli retorted. "We are Shigu! Let us go!" "No! We are not!" "Funny, you two look very northern to me." The female started gripping and testing the firmness of the muscles on her arms and legs. "Very strong too. You must be soldiers, or farmers if not." "Yes, I am. We are." Unkli didn't speak as another Nevrean sat atop her back with a crossbow pointed at her head. "What do you farm then?" "Lapas. Turnkus." "Not the food I was expecting. You think this sergal is lying, Gugrit?" "She didn't have to say anything for me to know that," another Nevrean responded. "Pick them up. Let's see how much fur they will lose before they tell the truth." "No!" Nuly protested, earning a strike to her windpipe and a rope around her muzzle. Unkli was given the same for her own resistance. They were pushed along through the forest, Nuly limping in pain with the arrow still implanted in her leg. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Old Age Canon